Jaszur
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1274 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1295 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Alemander III | spouses = | siblings = Olosar (twin) | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 1288 DR | end of reign = 1295 DR | predecessor = Alemander III | successor = Olosar | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Jaszur of House Tethyr was a king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. Relationships Jaszur and his brother Olosar were twin sons of King Alemander III, born when their father was only twelve years old! He was friends with Open Lord Baeron. Possessions Jaszur wore the King's Crown, a magical crown crafted during the reign of Coram III, and carried the Lion's Sword, the sword of state. Both items were thought lost for decades after his death. Activities King Jaszur made great strides towards repairing the rift between Waterdeep and Tethyr after the Kinslayings of 1274 DR. He successfully negotiated a trade agreement between the two powers. History Jaszur was born in 1274 DR. He took the throne upon the death of his father in 1288 DR. In the Year of the Ormserpent, 1295 DR, after completing his trade negotiations with Waterdeep, Jaszur returned home. Two days into his journey, he and his traveling companions were ambushed by a large number of bandits outnumbering them two to one. The king and his entire group were brutally murdered, and their remains were drawn and quartered and mutilated so badly that it was impossible to resurrect them. The Waterdeep Guard found and captured the bandits the next day near Sarcrag and had them executed, but the royal treasures of King Jaszur were not found. , Waterdeep investigated further and secretly arrested Lady Evelyn Emveolstone a few days later. (She was, in fact, arrested by Elminster himself in desiguise.) It was discovered that she had indeed orchestrated King Jaszur's death. The Lords of Waterdeep then found the regalia of Tethyr, but because of a prophecy by Elminster, they did not return it to Tethyr until the rise of Prince Haedrak III many decades later. Lady Emveolstone was beheaded in a secret execution. Jaszur's twin brother Olosar took the throne in his place. Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Castle Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Kings Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Rulers Category:Tethyrians